Strawberry Pocky
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Atobe is not paying Jirou any attention and what better way to get his attention then using strawberry pocky? Atoji PWP


_So, this has absolutely nothing to do with Pocky except for the beginning. I got the idea from a picture of Atobe and Jirou. So, here is some __**Atoji **__PWP, nya! Enjoy and read and review! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-**

**Strawberry Pocky**

* * *

-

Jirou sighed as he slowly brought another Pocky stick to his lips, tongue gently flicking out over the strawberry cream, only to pull it back from his lips and stare at it silently, and then bring it down to place it in his mouth, eyes falling shut for only a second as he turned over onto his side to stare up at Atobe from his where his head was laid down in the heir's lap.

"Kei-chan," he whined quietly. "I'm bored."

Atobe only sighed and flipped through some of the papers in his hands causing the older teenager's lips to jut out in a small pout at being ignored.

"Kei-chan," he tried again. "Don't ignore me," his brown eyes widened and Atobe fought from glancing over at his watery-eyed boyfriend who—after another moment—sighed and plopped his head back down into his buchou's lap.

"Fine," he grumbled lightly, snapping off half of his Pocky. He stared at the biscuit stick and smiled, swallowing the last half and taking another out of the box and holding it to Atobe's lips.

"Kei-chan, at least taste it. It's really, very good." He nodded as if to further state it as a fact.

He eyed it in disdain. "Ore-sama does not eat commoner's snacks." He told Jirou who just laughed lightly.

"It's just Pocky. Here," Jirou pushed the stick between the younger teen's lips, forcing it into his mouth. Atobe looked up from the biscuit to Jirou whose own lips now covered the other half of the snack.

The blond bit at the stick, snapping it in half and pushing his smooth lips to Atobe's, slyly inching his half of the biscuit into his boyfriend's mouth and wrapped his arms the fifteen year old's neck.

Jirou nibbled at his own lip innocently, slowly beginning to roll his hips down as if on accident. "Kei-chan," he began quietly, blinking his wide eyes. "Do you really have to do all that work tonight? I was hoping to spend some time with Kei-chan before it got too late and I had to go home."

"Spend the night," Atobe stated, placing his hands on Jirou's lithe hips.

Jirou smiled wryly. "I can't, kaa-san and tou-san are beginning to ask questions, and unless you want them to find out about the extracurricular—" he let a small hand travel down Atobe's broad chest, enjoying the feel of it rising and falling beneath his palm. "—activities that we've been doing, I suggest we give them no reason to question us."

"Ore-sama doesn't care what they think of us, Jirou." He fought off a groan as the small boy shifted on his lap.

"But they're my parents _and_…" he brought his lips up to Atobe's ear and spoke softly. "If they don't know, that's more time we can spend together, Kei-chan."

Atobe sighed, letting his right hand fall to Jirou's thigh as his right worked up beneath Jirou's large orange t-shirt.

Jirou beamed at his win, leaning forward and planting his lips on his Kei-chan's, biting at the tongue that intruded his mouth and moved his face away, causing Atobe to follow him and catch his mouth again. Jirou moved back once more, Atobe following him. This went on until Jirou was on his back with Atobe hovering over him.

Nibbling at his own lip, Jirou wrapped his legs around Atobe's waist, his normal childish, innocent smile lighting his face.

Rolling his hips upwards, his eyes sparkled at the small sound escaping his younger lover's lips. Placing his hands on Atobe's chest, Jirou pushed him back into the bed so that he was once again straddling his waist and staring down into his boyfriend's blue eyes.

As he lightly bit at Atobe's ear, his eyes fluttered shut and he quietly said, "Let me pleasure you, Kei-chan."

He rocked his hips down against the heir's clothed and hardening member, laying small, gentle kisses under Atobe's chin, hands working their way beneath his shirt now, fingers brushing over one erect nub.

"Jirou," Atobe groaned quietly, tilting Jirou's head up so that he could see the boy's wide, glazed over, brown eyes.

Atobe leaned forward, capturing the pouty lips, tongue already exploring Jirou's mouth, tongue playing eagerly with his boyfriend's.

The blonde pulled back from the kiss, ending it, only to smile and slowly remove Atobe's shirt, Atobe groaning at the cool air blasting on him, hardening his nipples further.

"Kei-chan looks tasty." He innocently stated as he took one in his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth. Atobe moaned quietly, too "dignified" to let out a louder sound.

Taking the abandoned nipple between his fingers, Jirou squeezed it lightly, the pads of his fingers tickling Atobe's skin. Removing his lips with a _pop_, Jirou took the other nub into his mouth, doing the same to it as he had to its twin.

Jirou dragged his lips down his chest, tongue flittering around Atobe's navel as the heir threaded his hand through Jirou's golden curls. Hands coming to a halt over the front of Atobe's pants, Jirou let out a breath, the heat traveling throughout Atobe's nerves.

He smiled, painfully slowly unzipping Atobe's pants with his teeth, tugging his pants and boxers down as he went. Jirou paused every half-inch to lick and nip at the newly exposed skin, Atobe fighting off even louder moans than what he was already letting escape from him.

Jirou dropped the rest of Atobe's clothes onto the floor and Atobe narrowed his eyes. "Why is ore-sama completely exposed when you aren't, Jirou?"

The blonde laughed. "Because you were too preoccupied with my mouth sucking at your nipples." Atobe turned a little red and Jirou giggled innocently, standing above him so that his feet were situated on either side of the younger teen's waist and he was bouncing slightly as he removed his shirt.

He dropped it to the floor, bringing his hands to the waist band of his pants. Jirou bit his lip, easily undoing the button and zipper. He paused as his boyfriend stared up at him, breathing a little heavier. Jirou let his hands fall to the front of his jeans, gently massaging himself through the cloth for a second before swiftly removing himself of the rest of his cloths, and dropped them onto the pile next to the bed.

"Does Kei-chan want me?" he asked, still looking as innocent as a little kid.

Atobe swallowed, eyes roaming from Jirou's feet, to his legs, his waist and erect length, his stomach, chest, his neck, lips, his wide brown eyes… Atobe nodded and smirked, pulling Jirou down on top of him.

Jirou gasped as Atobe's cock brushed against his ass and then shuttered in pleasure when the silver haired boy bit at his shoulder, leaving a bruise in his wake. "Kei-chan," he mewled. "I thought I was supposed to be pleasuring you."

"You are, Jirou." He smirked up at him. "Ore-sama likes seeing that look on your face when I touch you."

Jirou moaned again at the cool hand touching him and worked his hips down to rub against Atobe's twitching cock. After a second, Jirou pulled back only to move down Atobe's body. He blew hot breath onto Atobe's penis, Atobe giving another groan of pleasure and want.

Taking Atobe's balls in one hand and the base of the buchou's cock in the other, he simultaneously tugged and massaged, his own member becoming harder at the sounds he was eliciting from the other man.

Jirou's tongue darted out, licking at the pulsing heat in his hand. Taking the tip into his mouth, he hummed, the vibrations being sent down Atobe's length, the younger boy groaning at the torture.

Winding his hands back into Jirou's hair, Atobe fought from pushing the smaller boy's head down further, not wanting to choke the volley player. Jirou twirled his tongue around the weeping head, the pre-cum leaving a familiar taste in his mouth.

Not being able to help himself, Atobe arched into the mouth, forcing himself further down Jirou's throat, but the boy merely moaned after a second, eagerly taking his length into his mouth.

Atobe eyed the bobbing head of blonde hair, the feel of Jirou's wet cavern around him driving him nearly mad—although this was all well and good, Atobe would much rather be inside of Jirou.

As Jirou felt Atobe's balls tighten in his hand, he pulled back causing the heir to almost whine disappointment and then to sigh in pleasure as Jirou took a ball inside of his mouth, sucking at it and rolling it lightly inside of his mouth, before doing the same to the other one.

Atobe grabbed the teenager by the arms and gently pulled him up, lips finding their way to Jirou's as if it was a second nature. Hands grabbing onto the bottle of lube situated on the bedside table, Atobe poured some onto his hand and dropped it aside, thrusting two fingers inside of Jirou's tight entrance.

Jirou mewled, throwing his head back, mouth agape as wanton sounds continued to escape from him as Atobe stretched and prepared him to be taken.

Hot blood pounded through their veins and Atobe removed his fingers and pushed Jirou onto his back, tongue forcing its way back into Jirou's mouth—not that Jirou minded at all as he eagerly took in the appendage.

Placing the head of his cock at Jirou's whole, he drove into him causing Jirou to whimper in both pain and pleasure.

"Moan for me Jirou." He breathed and Jirou moaned loudly as he bucked up into his boyfriend, wanting more of him inside of him.

"Naha—harder... Kei-chan," he panted. Atobe smiled against the boy's neck and lifted the small leg up over his shoulder for better access as the other wrapped itself around his waist.

Jirou writhed as Atobe hit his prostate dead on along with the feel of teeth biting into his shoulder. He whimpered, hips rising to meet Atobe's movement.

Atobe pulled back and Jirou pouted at the loss of feeling the heir inside of him and then he gasped when Atobe thrust even harder into him. And he continued this, moving harder and faster with each forward movement.

Arching up off the bed, he mewled and Atobe fisted Jirou's abandoned cock, giving it a gentle tug, moving his hand up and down. Jirou panted loudly, eyes fluttering shut and his cheeks turned red, a small bead of sweat slowly dripping down his forehead.

Continually hitting the older boy's prostate, Atobe felt his balls begin tightening faster and moaned loudly at the feel of Jirou's tight walls convulsing around him. He sped up, Jirou's flushed face furthering his high.

Lower stomach churning, Jirou gasped as Atobe pumped him, shooting hot, white cum onto their stomachs as Atobe collapsed soon after, breathing heavily.

Jirou smiled wearily up at his boyfriend as the younger boy pulled out of him and lay on the bed next to Jirou, arm thrown across the blonde's stomach.

Atobe nuzzled the side of Jirou's head, causing the blonde giggle at the ticklish sensation of the silvery hair grazing his face. "Kei-chan," he sighed happily. "Aishiteru…"

He smiled. "Aishiteru, Jirou."


End file.
